


Destino Final ft. Midorima and Takao

by JossLenn



Series: Kurokolandia [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kurokolandia, M/M, Y sus atracciones fatales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossLenn/pseuds/JossLenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A esas alturas de la vida y Midorima sin aprender que las ideas de la Generación de los Milagros le hacían pasar las de Caín. Su desgracia comenzó cuando accedió ir al parque de atracciones y Takao decidió autoinvitarse junto al Shuutoku entero.</p><p>El secuestro de Miyaji Kiyoshi, osos de peluche roñosos, Madame Rasputina y un Takao empeñado a subirse al Creisi Desnuqueishon. Todo eso lo iba a llevar a la muerte en Kurokolandia. Y ni la cartera de Hello Kitty salvaría a Midorima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destino Final ft. Midorima and Takao

**Author's Note:**

> Insinuaciones de MiyaHaya y mención de MayuAka. Aparición de un OC, pero nada grave (o tal vez sí).
> 
> Fic escrito como regalo para mi querida Soy todo un alien, usuaria de Amor Yaoi.

Ese no era un día propicio para salir, y no era porque lo dijera Midorima, no. Estaba escrito en las estrellas y su intérprete, Oha-Asa, le hizo saber la malaventura apenas se despertó y revisó las predicciones del día: Su puesto en el ranking era el doceavo, su color el naranja y su artículo de la suerte nada más y nada menos que una cartera de Hello Kitty.

No era de extrañar que ese día el destino le tuviera preparada pura mala fortuna, fue a la conclusión a la que llegó cuando recordó qué día era y el compromiso que tenía que atender en cuestión de pocas horas.

Ah, la reunión entre los equipos de basquetbol en nada más y nada menos que el parque de diversiones Kurokolandia. 

La idea de la reunión entre los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros había sido nada más y nada menos que de Kise ¿Su objetivo? Estrechar los lazos de amistad entre esa gente que solía estar en Teikou. El concepto no estaba del todo mal, pero la práctica auguraba un desastre seguro, como todo lo que solía planear Kise. Sin embargo, Momoi había elegido ignorar los pronósticos junto a las malas experiencias pasadas y se dio a la tarea de comenzar a organizar la reunión entre antiguos camaradas. Justo en ese parque de diversiones de mala muerte.

Ahora, se suponía que iban a ir sólo ellos, pero al final se colaron sus fieles patiños en la actividad. 

El primero en poner el desorden fue Kuroko. Aparentemente eso de ser la sombra de Kagami se lo había tomado muy a pecho y ahora no había manera de que hicieran planes por separado. Que asistiera Kagami no suponía ningún problema, que para algo él ya se había ganado el pase VIP a punta de patearles el culo a toda la Generación Radioactiva. El problema fue que de alguna manera el Seirin entero había decidido asistir con ellos. 

Kise había copiado ─ _copiado_ , para variar─ el ejemplo de Kuroko y de allí todo sucedió como efecto dominó, incluso Akashi decidió que bien podría hacer lo mismo e invitar a sus compañeros de Rakuzan y no quedar como marginado en la reunión. 

La mala fortuna de Midorima comenzó cuando Takao descubrió de algún modo la situación e invitó a sus ex compañeros de Shuutoku y al nuevo capitán, Miyaji Yuuya.  
Así que sí, ese día Midorima se preparó para la ocasión como quien iba a la horca, que para el caso era más o menos lo mismo ¿Saldría vivo de la reunión? Ni idea. Lo único que podía hacer era armarse de mucho valor y su cartera de Hello Kitty antes de ir a recibir los designios del destino.

***

Los designios del destino declararon que ese día Midorima iba a quedarse atascado con Takao todo el día. Ya le habían vaticinado un día de mala suerte y así comenzaba la tragedia.

─¡Pero qué cara que tienes! Si no es tan malo, Shin-chan.

─Perdimos a los demás, claro que es malo ─contestó Midorima, tratando de contener su irritación. Falló estrepitosamente. 

─Pero no fue nuestra culpa ─insistió Takao, metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos con aires despreocupados─. Nadie pudo haber adivinado que iban a secuestrar a Miyaji-san.  
Aquí es donde aclaramos que el principio de la catástrofe había comenzado cuando Miyaji Kiyoshi fue secuestrado por Hayama Kotarou. Así es, _secuestrado._

La cosa había comenzado muy tranquila: Midorima se había reunido con los de tercero, Yuuya y Takao en el mentado parque de diversiones, tratando de decidir qué hacer ¿Deberían esperar a los demás o dar la vuelta por su cuenta? En realidad Momoi y Kise nunca habían fijado un lugar en dónde se quedarían a ver, y la verdad era que aunque lo hubieran hecho no habría funcionado. Eran demasiados como para llegar a un acuerdo.

Al final decidieron que iban a estar juntos los cinco del equipo de Shutoku recorriendo Kurokolandia, si se topaban a alguien, bien, y si no, la vida seguía. Ese era el plan más sensato, pero lamentablemente el destino les puso enfrente una piedra llamada Hayama Kotarou, mandando al traste todas sus buenas intenciones.

─Ugh, allí está ese insoportable mocoso ─espetó Miyaji, más agrio que la leche cortada.

─Pero si Takao sólo está viendo el mapa del lugar ─abogó por él Kimura, observando a Takao, Yuuya y Ootsubo comprando el mapa en un stand.

Midorima pudo apreciar cómo la ira de su compañero iba en ascenso y eso le estaba dando muy mala espina. Por si las dudas, apretó con fuerza la cartera de Hello Kitty para absorber la buena vibra que exudaba la coqueta gatita.

─¡No hablo de él! ¡Hablo del chico ese de Rakuzan! ─corrigió Miyaji. 

Por pura inercia, Midorima siguió la trayectoria de los proyectiles asesinos que lanzaban los ojos de Miyaji y allí los vio: El Rakuzan parado en medio de la multitud junto a las tacitas locas y, para variar, Akashi brillando por su ausencia. Seguramente, y a juzgar por la cara de fastidio de todos los integrantes de ese equipo, lo estaban esperando.  
Había una cosa muy segura y esa era que no iba a ser Midorima quien se acercara a hacerles la plática. 

─¿Qué pasa? ─les preguntó Ootsubo al regresar con ellos, mapa en mano. 

─¡No me dijeron que iba a estar aquí el Rakuzan! ─explicó Miyaji, mirando acusadoramente a Midorima─. Nunca nos dijiste eso cuando nos invitaste.

¿Invitarlos? Ellos y Takao se habían invitado solos, pero aparentemente no era prudente hacerle esa aclaración a Miyaji por el momento. 

─Jamás supe si Akashi había invitado o no a su equipo ─se defendió Midorima en su afán por salvar su vida. 

No es que Miyaji no se cabreara con él y Takao (y todo el mundo) con frecuencia, pero un día destinado a la mala suerte no necesitaba que se le agregara la mala fe de tu compañero de equipo. Especialmente cuando este tenía tendencias violentas acercándose a los homicidas.

─Eh ¿Pero por qué te molesta tanto que estén aquí, Miyaji-san? ─preguntó Takao, con una sonrisita macabra─. Hay que superar el pasado… Porque es por lo de la Winter Cup ¿Verdad?

─¿Por qué otra cosa sería si no? ¿Quieres que te despelleje o qué?

Miyaji tenía pinta de poder matar a alguien a punta de puñetazos y Takao hacía todo lo humanamente posible por ser su víctima. Idiota.

─Creo que mientras no nos encontremos con él no tiene por qué haber ningún problema ─lo apaciguó Ootsubo, sin darle importancia a su ataque de ira, ni al Rakuzan─. Bien ¿A dónde vamos primero?

─Deberíamos ir a los juegos en donde se haga más cola ahora que es temprano y no hay tanta gente ─comentó Yuuya, echándole un vistazo al mapa junto a Kimura─. A buenos juegos, por el amor de Dios. 

─Seh, las tacitas locas son un chiste, por ejemplo ─asintió Takao─. Deberíamos probar en el _Creisi Desnuqueishon._

Takao era tan bueno en el inglés como Kagami Taiga y Himuro Tatsuya, sí. No por nada era la asignatura que mejor se le daba.

─No es posible que tenga ese nombre tan de mierda ─protestó Yuuya, pero calló cualquier otra majadería que pudiera salir de sus labios al mirar el mapa y comprobar que sí, que ese era el nombre del juego.

Esas cosas sólo eran posibles en Kurokolandia.

Al final acordaron ir allí para empezar, bajo el argumento de que si sobrevivían al _Creisi Desnuqueishon_ podrían sobrevivir a cualquier otra de las atracciones, cosiendo y cantando. No sólo por la intensidad del juego, sino porque esa cosa estaba tan destartalada que no les sorprendería sufrir un desafortunado accidente allí. O encontrarse cara a cara con la mismísima huesuda.

Para variar, Midorima iba a regañadientes. Subirse a esa cosa con su doceavo puesto en el ranking de la suerte bien podría considerarse un suicidio.

─Shin-chan ¿Qué tienes? Parece que te vas a la guillotina o algo.

Tal vez no a la guillotina, pero sí a algo cercano.

─No creo que subirse a ese juego sea la idea más sensata. Mucho menos con semejante nombre ─explicó frunciendo el ceño. Dudaba que la cartera de Hello Kitty tuviera el poder de neutralizar el juego asesino.

─Ay, madre… ¡No me digas que estás teniendo una premonición como la de Destino Final!

Qué apetecible la idea de golpear a Takao en ese momento.

─No digas tonterías, en serio ─lo regañó con el ceño fruncido─. Además, no veo conveniente subir. Tengo el doceavo puesto en el ranking y no encontré calcetines naranjas.  
Takao soltó un silbido y asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente la extravagancia de Midorima y el hecho de que su color de la suerte fuera el naranja. Ya a esas alturas de la vida conocía su lenguaje a la perfección.

─Ya, con razón hoy más que nunca pareces una zanahoria ¡Pero oye! Que no te vas a morir en ese juego ni nada.

─Eso nadie puede asegurármelo. 

Luego vino La Expresión, esa que Takao ostentaba orgullosamente cuando estaba a punto de soltar una de sus bufonadas. Midorima hizo todo lo que pudo por armarse de paciencia para sobrevivir a tanta estupidez, aunque sabía que un suspiro de fastidio sí se le iba a salir, como mínimo.

─¿No será más bien que tienes miedo?

Allí estaba.

─Ridiculeces tuyas.

─Ok, ok, pero no te me sulfures. Mira, si te da miedo y eso siempre podemos irnos en el mismo carrito. Hasta te tomo de la mano y todo ¿Qué tal?

¿Qué tal? La pregunta era qué demonios había sido eso. Midorima no sabía qué era lo que buscaba Takao soltándole propuestas tan controvertidas, pero lo más probable era que no pretendiera nada bueno, como siempre. Seguramente lo había hecho a propósito para provocarle dolor de estómago y un calorcillo en el rostro que le daba muy mala fe.  
Maldito Takao.

Justo cuando creía que Oha-Asa le había abandonado, Midorima fue rescatado de esa embarazosa situación de la manera más extravagante jamás imaginada. Porque ¿quién diría que sería Hayama Kotarou su salvador? Y ni más ni menos que por medio del secuestro de Miyaji.

Eso lo descubrieron cuando Kimura, Ootsubo y Yuuya regresaron aturdidos y desorientados para abordarlos.

─¿No será que han visto a Miyaji pasar por aquí? ─preguntó Kimura.

─Creí que estaba con ustedes ─contestó Midorima, enarcando una ceja.

─Estaba ¡Pero ese estúpido de Rakuzan, ese mentado Hayama, secuestró a mi hermano! ─espetó Yuuya, demostrando con esa cara de sarnoso que la ira era cosa de la dinastía Miyaji─. Pues nada, voy a buscar a esos dos.

Ni siquiera acabó de decir eso, a media oración ya se había dado la vuelta y se había ido despotricando contra Hayama y el mundo. Antes de que Takao o Midorima pudieran acomedirse y ofrecerse a ayudar, el Shuutoku entero pareció ser engullido por las masas.

─Qué mala pata la de Miyaji-san ¿Ah? ─rió Takao, sin molestarse en fingir preocupación─. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Shin-chan?

─No sé si quiera involucrarme con asuntos relacionados al Rakuzan.

─Te secundo.

Y así, por primera vez en la vida, Midorima y Takao habían concordado en algo a la primera: Abandonar a un compañero caído a merced de Hayama Secuestros Kotarou. Increíble.

***

En honor a la verdad, ese día no estaba siendo tan malo como le había augurado Oha-Asa. Debía ser que averiar la retina de medio mundo con un exceso de naranja en su atuendo, sin contar el poder de Hello Kitty, en verdad estaba contrarrestando los efectos nocivos del infortunio. O Midorima era el predilecto de la buena suerte.

─O te estás viajando de más, Shin-chan. Que hasta Oha-Asa se puede equivocar ¿eh?

─Cómo se nota que no sabes de estas cosas.

Midorima suspiró y tomó el balón de baloncesto en sus manos, mentalizándose para ganar como si estuviera en plena final de la Winter Cup. 

Había arrastrado a Takao con él a los stands de los jueguitos de destreza macuarros para así probar tanto su puntería como su buena suerte y no irse a exponer a uno de esos juegos de mala muerte, como el _Creisi Desnuqueishon._ No pudo más que sonreír al anotar el quinto tiro que le había asegurado el premio gordo: Un peluche que no estaba tan pichurriento como sus hermanitos, los premios de consolación.

─Uhhhhh ¡Felicidades! ─exclamó Takao, dándole una palmadita en la espalda─. Ahora podrás escoger otra cosa que no sea uno de esos ositos de peluche tuertos.

─No me habría llevado esas cosas ni como premio de consolación.

Era el momento del juicio final de los ositos roñosos, bajo el ojo crítico de Midorima. Fue entonces cuando le llegó la epifanía: ¿Cuál era el artículo de la suerte de los escorpio de ese día?

─Éste servirá.

Al final se decantó por un oso de peluche marrón sin nada de especial. A menos que la falta de piojos del peluche contara como una particularidad excepcional. Takao, como era de esperarse, se partió de la risa.

─¡Bonito cuadro haces con la cartera de Hello Kitty y tu osito, Shin-chan!

Si las miradas fueran pistolas, Takao sería un queso gruyere. 

─En realidad es para ti ─contestó Midorima de malos modos, antes de tenderle el osito a Takao─. Es tu objeto de la suerte del día de hoy.

La mirada que le lanzó Takao mientras tomaba el osito no le dio buena vibra ¿Estaba sorprendido? ¿Iba a burlarse de él? ¿O acaso le había tocado el corazón el gesto desprendido de Midorima? Tal vez era una combinación de todo eso.

─Mira ¿Quién lo diría? Al final resulta que sí que te preocupas por mí ─canturreó Takao, jugueteando al osito de peluche en las narices del otro─. Qué bonito, Shin-chan ¿Ya ves que no es difícil ser gente decente?

─Si sigues molestándome le arrancaré la cabeza al oso ─amenazó al tiempo que se ajustaba las gafas, más por tener algo que hacer que porque lo necesitara─. Te lo estoy dando porque me rehúso a estar en este parque de atracciones contigo sin tu objeto de la suerte.

─¿Me estás diciendo que checas mi horóscopo también? ¡Vale, dime más!

Midorima no tuvo otra opción más que callar y atragantarse con su ira muda. Mejor eso a cavar él solito su propia tumba.

******

─Oye, pero vamos al _Creisi Desnuqueishon_. Ya los dos tenemos nuestro artículo de la suerte ¿Qué más quieres?

Ese fue el reproche de Takao en un momento de desesperación. No era que se aburriera de estar con Midorima, porque no. Si explotaba su ingenio siempre iba encontrar una manera ingeniosa de molestarlo un rato, una de sus actividades favoritas. Y ese comportamiento era socialmente aceptable porque lo hacía con amor, o una excusa así.

Pero era inaceptable estar en Kurokolandia y no subirse al _Creisi Desnucaishon_ ¡Escándalo! No iba a permitir que Shin-chan tuviera esa actitud tan deplorable. Ya estaba teniendo resultados positivos en eso de sacar actos de bondad a Shin-chan, prueba de ellos era el osito sin ácaros que sostenía.

Mala suerte que Midorima ya estuviera encandilado por una atracción de mierda.

─Era de esperarse que te gustara algo como esto ¿No? 

─Todo lo demás en este parque es un asco ─se defendió Midorima. 

De que tenía razón, tenía razón, sí. Pero aplicar eso de “mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos” tampoco era un argumento válido. Midorima cada vez estaba cayendo más bajo, debía ser efecto secundario de Kurokolandia.

A Takao no le quedó otra más que hacer de tripas corazón y acercarse a la atracción en cuestión: Un cuartucho sin puertas, con la entrada cubierta por unas asquerosas cortinas apolilladas de terciopelo. Para coronar semejante tugurio, este mostraba con orgullo un cartelón desmadrado anunciando que habían llegado con una tal Madame Rasputina. Takao ni siquiera era cristiano, pero qué ganas de santiguarse le entraron al ver semejante lugar.

─Vaya nombrecito ¿Eh?

─Puede que sea su seudónimo ─observó Midorima, entrando al lugar. Agh, asco, había tocado las cortinas.

─Mira, si ella se eligió el nombre está peor el asunto.

El interior del santuario de Madame Rasputina era peor, como era de esperarse. Takao no era tiquismiquis ni nada, pero tampoco era que le tuviera simpatía a la rata gorda que juraba acababa de corretear por allí. El colmo de todo el asunto era que Midorima parecía estar cegado ante tanta inmundicia ¡Ese chico era todo un caso!

─Estaba esperando su llegada, como vaticinaron los astros.

Qué.

Tanto Takao como Midorima miraron hacia todos lados, buscando la fuente de la voz… ¿femenina? De la entidad mística.

─Aquí, chicos.

Ambos pegaron un brinco al escuchar la voz con complejo de Kuroko Tetsuya a sus espaldas y toparse con la fémina más fea del universo, eso si es que esa quimera era mujer. Takao no sabía a dónde mirar primero, si al lunar cubierto de pelos, al maquillaje de payaso o a los senos caídos que parecían intentar besar el suelo. Y venga, no ayudaban nada esos trapos tan horripilante que llevaba puestos y que pretendían hacerse pasar por ropajes esotéricos.

Pobre cosilla fea. Y qué mal de Takao fijarse en las apariencias.

─¿De dónde salió? ─cuestionó Midorima, el primero en reponerse de semejante shock.

─He estado aquí todo el tiempo ─contestó la mujer con su voz sospechosamente gruesa. Igual y era pariente de Kuroko.

─Bueeeno, nosotros sólo andábamos de paso ¿Verdad, Shin-chan? Así que con su con permiso…

─Las estrellas ya habían previsto tu llegada ─interrumpió Madame Rasputina, frustrando su intento de huida─. No tienes el aura adecuada para ser mi sucesor, chico.

─Menos mal, estaba ya con el pendiente ─asintió Takao, fallando en sus intentos de contener la carcajada. 

Madame Rasputina le obsequió con su mística indiferencia antes de pasar a inspeccionar a Midorima, quien parecía haber alcanzado el nirvana o algo por el estilo. Nada de eso le estaba dando buena espina a Takao, pero algo le decía que no iba a tener ni voz ni voto en ese asunto. Lo único sensato que se le ocurría hacer era abrazar al osito de peluche que se suponía debía traerle suerte y esperar lo mejor.

─Tú, en cambio, pareces un joven de mente abierta, poseedor de El Don. Sí… serás un perfecto sucesor.

Midorima miró a la mujer inquisitivamente mientras Takao seguía en su misión de no morir entre sus propias carcajadas.

─Me temo que debo retirarme de este, mi santuario ─siguió hablando la mujer con aires enigmáticos─. La llamada del destino es imperiosa y yo he de acudir al llamado. Así que tú, mi recién adquirido pupilo, serás quien continúe mi legado mientras estoy fuera.

─¿De qué está hablando? Oiga…

Demasiado tarde. Madame Rasputina ya había atravesado el umbral místico que eran sus cortinas sarnosas, dejando a ambos chicos con muchas interrogantes.

─Pffft, pobre, está tan chalada ─rió Takao, encogiéndose de hombros─. Bueno ¿Nos vamos ya al _Creisi Desnuqueishon_? Que se nos va a acabar el día y no vamos a poder subirnos.

Las intenciones de Takao por acabar con ese loco episodio con Madame Rasputina encontraron su limitante en la mirada decidida de Midorima. Tragó saliva. Esa era la mirada determinada que había mostrado con orgullo cuando enfrentaron a Akashi y su séquito en la Winter Cup. Y era de conocimiento público que la cosa no había terminado bien ni para Takao ni para Midorima.

─Tenemos una misión , Takao. Madame Rasputina nos ha dejado la misión de atender este negocio

Era un hecho: El sol infernal de Kurokolandia había evaporado la cordura de Midorima.

─¿Qué misión? Si la vieja sólo se fue a la hora del almuerzo. Aparte aquí no viene nadie con dos dedos de frente.

Por supuesto que no. La gente decente iba a desnucarse a atracciones del tipo de Takao, no a esas cochinadas de Madame Rasputina. Pero Midorima no era gente decente, nadie que hubiera salido del averno de Teiko lo era. Así que allí estaba Takao, apechugando por el bien de su mejor amigo.

Qué daño.

***

Lo positivo de atender el negocio de Madame Rasputina mientras ella volvía de atender a la llamada del destino, también conocida como la hora del almuerzo, era ver a Midorima haciendo payasada tras payasada, todo con un aire de seriedad que no pegaba para nada con la situación. No era normal que alguien se la pasara embobado observando una bola de cristal.

─ ¿Ya conseguiste ver nuestro futuro, Shin-chan?

─Silencio, Takao. No podemos hablar del futuro con esa ligereza.

Sí. Kurokolandia afectaba de mala manera hasta la mente de los más cuerdos.

Takao había acariciado la cabecita de su osito con tanto ahínco que seguramente ya se había llevado el peluche y había dejado a su nuevo hijito calvo como él solo. Sin embargo, aparentemente la calvicie de su peluche había sido el sacrificio necesario para invocar a la fortuna, porque la susodicha Madame Rasputina regresó, tan esotérica y campechana ella. Y con la tripa llena.

─Bien hecho, pupilo mío ─felicitó a Midorima, asintiendo la cabeza en gesto aprobatorio en dirección a Midorima─. En recompensa por tu estrecha relación con los astros te leeré tu fortuna de manera gratuita.

─Buena cosa, creí que la atracción era gratuita y eso ─comentó Takao como quien no quiere la cosa. 

De nueva cuenta fue ignorado por la quimera esa, claro está. Madame Rasputina y su fiel aprendiz, Midorima, se sentaron en la mesita donde reposaba la mentada bola de cristal que minutos atrás habían estado desgastando con la mirada.

─Oh, oh, qué cosa tan más interesante veo en tu futuro…

─¿Qué cosa es?

Takao no merecía esto. Iba a morir de la risa allí, ya lo veía venir. 

─El camino del amor está trazando caminos muy interesantes en tu destino y en el de tus amigos… Sí… Puedo ver aquí que están destinados a enamorarse de seres humanos.

─La verdad es que esa es una buena noticia ¿No crees, Shin-chan? ─ironizó Takao. Al parecer Midorima ni siquiera se dignó a intentar captar el sarcasmo, demasiado absorto en su futuro.

─También veo… homosexualidad, mucha homosexualidad ─habló con sabiduría Madame Rasputina─. Te enamorarás de un chico. Probablemente le regales ositos de peluche.

La mirada de soslayo que le dirigió Madame Rasputina hizo a Takao entrecerrar los ojos y frotar la cabecita del oso de peluche ¿De qué iba esa? Quería pasar como la profetiza del siglo XXI cuando estaba diciendo lo obvio: Ya sabía que Midorima gustaba de él. Él lo sabía, los de Shuutoku lo sabían, incluso la Generación de los Milagros lo sabía. El único que no lo sabía era Midorima, eso o se hacía el apretado. A veces Takao apostaba más por lo segundo.

─Imposible, a mí no me gusta Takao ─refutó Midorima de inmediato. 

Qué triste. Había hecho falta insinuar que Midorima gustaba de Takao para que este perdiera la fe en esa farsante. 

─¿Quién dijo algo de ese tal Takao? ─preguntó Madame Rasputina, con la voz desbordante de burla hacia el pobre.

─Vámonos, Takao. Comamos y después vayamos a ese juego ese con el que has estado molestando.

Midorima salió del santuario de Madame Rasputina con aires dignos que hicieron reír a Takao y rodar los ojos a la mujer. Ver para creer con ese chico.

Ya afuera, Takao dejó salir todas las carcajadas que tuvo que contener en el cuartucho, con tanta fuerza que acabó temiendo que se le reventara algún órgano. Midorima simplemente lo miró exasperado, esperando a que este terminara de sacar todo su sentir.

─Es una farsante ─afirmó con una expresión severa en el rostro, como si de verdad estuviera hablando de algo trascendental─. Mira que decir que iba a gustar de ti en el futuro…

─Pues mira, yo creo que al final de cuentas esa quimera sí que tenía la boca llena de verdad ─sentenció Takao, sin soltar al osito de peluche de la suerte─. Pero no te preocupes, Shin-chan, sé que no es parte del futuro, es más como el presente.- Ya sé que estás coladito por mí.

─Ya quisieras, en serio.

Takao iba a lanzarle otra pulla cuando su ojo de halcón que todo lo veía (a diferencia de El Don de Midorima) captó algo interesante.

─Anda. Mira-Shin-chan, allí va Akashi y su compañero ese de Rakuzan.

Eso captó de inmediato la atención de Midorima. Que Akashi Seijuurou caminara tan campante por allí con su compañero Mayuzumi Chihiro no era nada de qué extrañarse, el asunto aquí era que los dos iban empapados y saliendo del Túnel del Amor. Solos.

─No sabía que eran pareja ─admitió Midorima, encogiéndose de hombros.

─Eso de pareja quién sabe. Creo que el tal Mayuzumi está bien dispuesto a acabar a Akashi con la mirada.

Dicho esto, ambos se dedicaron a contemplar a Akashi Mayuzumi reuniéndose con el resto de Rakuzan, quienes parecían estar escandalizados por algo en concreto. Probablemente por verlos salir del Túnel del Amor o algo así. Como para no estarlo, ese era un chisme demasiado irresistible que Takao iba a difundir como si la vida se le fuera en ellos.

─Oh, mira ese chico loco de Hayama ya debió haber liberado a Miyaji-san ─observó Takao al darse cuenta que El Más Buscado estaba tan campante─. ¿Los vamos a buscar? Igual y ellos si se quieren subir conmigo al _Creisi Desnuqueishon_ , no como otros.

Midorima enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

─No hay necesidad de ir a buscarlos. Ya tienes tu artículo de la suerte, esta vez no me opondré a subirnos a… esa cosa.

El rostro de Takao se iluminó ipso facto. La cosa aquí era discernir si se había animado hasta límites insospechables por el poder del amor o si acaso era simplemente que Midorima le daba más material para seguir gastándole bromas.

─Shin-chan, no te pongas tímido. Si quieres que pasemos tiempo a solas, sólo dímelo.

─Cállate, en serio.

El rostro de Midorima era un poema, pero por el momento eso le bastaba a Takao, eso y la promesa de subirse con él al _Creisi Desnuqueishon_. Ese iba a ser su excusa perfecta para tomarle la mano, sí.

Iba a ser que el osito de peluche de Kurokolandia sí que traía suerte.

**Author's Note:**

> El fic es parte de una serie que apenas estoy empezando: Kurokolandia. Y la cosa esta es la segunda entrega, por así decirlo. La primera fue mi fic MayuAka “A la cola”, y probablemente la tercera sea el MiyaHaya que se insinuó aquí, aún no lo sé. 
> 
> ¡Hasta otra!


End file.
